


一个陌生女人的来信

by ObscureSude99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSude99/pseuds/ObscureSude99
Summary: 时至今日她终于有勇气写下这封信，在詹姆•波特和莉莉•波特故去多年之后。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	一个陌生女人的来信

星期六早上，你收到丽塔·斯基特寄来的新书。翠绿色的封皮上，烫金的花体字勾勒出龙飞凤舞的书名：《英雄还是恶棍：揭开掩盖救世之星父辈真面目的帷幔》

你盯着封面上的配图看了很久。那一望可知是一张老照片了，边角处微微泛黄，然而显然被珍惜地保存下来，平顺、光滑，没有褶皱，那上面的年轻人们微长微翘的鼻子、桀骜典雅的黑发、腼腆干净的笑容，乃至水汪汪眼睛中晃动的感激都清晰可见——一如你无数次细细端详时一样。

除了显然是为了某种艺术效果刻意做出的修裁——你不自觉把手覆上那张照片，一道魔咒制作的裂痕撕裂了这张照片，把照片左侧那个个头稍矮的男孩与旁边三人分隔开来。或许是你手指的动作碰到了他吧，画面中间那个头发乱七八糟的少年皱着鼻子朝你龇牙咧嘴地一笑，这时，封面设计时由魔咒勾勒出的、涌动的阴影，像一道命中注定的诅咒一般轻轻飘落在他脸上。

那是与他并不相称的东西。五十六岁的你怔怔地望着那黑白方寸之间十七岁的詹姆·波特欢笑的脸，望着一串经过魔法设计后会在被读者触摸时自动跳跃出来、诡秘眨动眼睛闪闪发光的腰封，翻到这册书的第一页，一字一字慢慢读出它的内容：

自第二次巫师战争落幕以来，救世之星哈利·波特已多次在接受采访时反复向公众灌输其父母亲及其教父英雄般的人生经历。“没有我父母为我做出的牺牲，我不可能站在这里向大家讲述我的故事。”哈利·波特先生在采访现场几度失态，掏出手帕擦拭那双绿眼睛中不受控制的泪水，“还有小天狼星……你们无法想象他是一位多么勇敢的战士……他为我的父亲——他最好的朋友奉献了一生……卢平教授，他是我们曾经有过的最好的老师——”

……

哈利·波特先生似乎一直坚信他的父辈们是一群了不起的人。他们出身于霍格沃茨以勇敢著称的学院，在第一二场巫师战争期间挺身而出，为了麻瓜出身和混血种巫师的权益奋战在反抗神秘人的前线，并为此付出了可怕的巨大代价……公众已经习惯把他们当做一群光彩迷人的悲剧英雄看待，相信正是他完美的父母亲在哈利·波特的血液中埋下了注定击败那个连名字都不能提的巫师，挽狂澜于既倒的种子……

然而真的是这样吗？

出于辨查是非以为公众负责的考虑，笔者采访了波特夫妇，小天狼星·布莱克，狼人莱姆斯·卢平以及那个哈利·波特连名字都不愿提的“叛徒”彼得·佩德鲁彼时在霍格沃茨就读时的同窗，希望还他们以少年时代的本来面目，出乎意料地，笔者得到了如下答复——

“波特？哦，莉莉曾经多次拒绝他！”莉莉·波特（婚前姓氏为伊万斯）在校时的密友玛丽·麦克唐纳直率地说，“因为波特非常自大，总是喜欢玩弄他那头鸟窝般的头发，自以为自己很酷——他很粗鲁，总是对莉莉死缠烂打……老实说当时收到他们的结婚邀请时我可真是吓呆了！我是说，莉莉有很多追求者，包括那个为她忍辱负重的双面间谍西弗勒斯·斯内普（顺带一提，斯内普教授个人的生平传记《西弗勒斯·斯内普：被误解的圣徒的一生》同样由笔者执笔，将于两个月后在丽痕书店举行初版的现场发布会）何况她一直表现得对詹姆·波特的傲慢自大不感兴趣。”

“布莱克在校时总是喜欢和詹姆·波特粘在一起。”三把扫帚的罗斯默塔（边说边玩弄她的胸衣带子）咯咯笑着，对笔者诡秘地眨眨眼（似乎是她的工作性质帮她养成了这些令人一言难尽的习惯，对此，笔者只能依靠自己多年来养成的职业操守勒令自己保持沉默），“我当然看到过他们约会！哦，我指的是詹姆和莉莉——不过那和……”她用拇指抵着其他四指的指尖，比了个下流的手势，暧昧地笑笑，“我得说，他们的关系可真是耐人寻味……”

“波特？”家住德文郡的西德尼夫人重复道，苍白的颧骨上掠过一团鲜艳的红晕，黑纽扣一般的眼睛闪闪发亮，“是的，是的……我记得他……他是个非常有魅力的男人。”

当笔者提醒她一些人认为学生时代的詹姆·波特是个十足的混球时，这位年过半百的老妇人气愤地涨红了脸。

“这是诽谤！”她尖声说，“这绝对是，恶言中伤，不折不扣的，他们怎么敢——”

这位神经质的女士在经历了短暂的感情震荡后掩面跌坐在椅子上，语无伦次地向笔者反复申明她在校期间认识的詹姆·波特及其担任小头目的那个横行校园的小团体“掠夺者”的性质远没有大多数人所相信的一般不堪。当笔者试探着询问她为何如此认为时，这位女士于激动之下脱口而出：“当然是詹姆告诉我的！”

这句话脱口而出之后，这位女士迅速地捂住了嘴，一副自悔失言的神情，为了不再刺激她那颗多愁善感的脆弱心脏，笔者知趣地终止了这个话题，温言询问她对“掠夺者”各位成员在校时的印象。

紧张地抚平已经雪白的鬓角头发，这位女士开始努力与困扰大多数老年人的遗忘进行斗争，向笔者讲述经历过时间歪曲的、被她固执地保留在记忆里的、关于救世之星父辈的印象，在轻描淡写地对莉莉·波特的美貌和优良的学习成绩加以平淡的称赞后，话题转到了那位饱受争议的男士身上（看得出来她已经等待这个机会很久了）：

“波特先生是一位勇敢而正直的人。”以一句相信我们的读者已听得烂熟于心的开场白开始（显然，她没少如痴如醉地准时收听本报对救世之星进行的历次采访），这位五十六岁的女士以一种做梦般的轻柔语气向我们讲述她记忆中的詹姆·波特，“我毫不怀疑波特夫人与小天狼星··布莱克对他——”

一声尖锐的哭喊把你从凝神阅读的状态中惊醒，那部厚厚的平装书啪地掉在地上，你茫然地回头看去，发现是你一岁的小孙子在哭——墙壁上那块为婴儿特制的钟表提醒你，他是饿了。

你连忙来到摇篮前，一面用魔杖指挥灶上的牛奶灌入奶瓶，一面匆忙地对他哼唱安慰性质的歌谣。煎得冒油的培根在平底锅里吱吱吱地尖叫。

这是你的生活，你如履薄冰一般苦心经营了三十多年的人生。这期间有过摄魂怪般飘荡的阴影从你的头顶掠过，有战争，有死亡。可是你很幸运，你的丈夫在魔法部有稳定的工作，你的儿女平安地长大成人，你的孙女孙子也已来到这世上，他们是在和平的温床里出生长大的孩子，他们会围着你，围着你浆洗得干净雪白的棉裙子，围着你随着时光推移会开始在雨天隐隐作痛的膝盖，围着温暖地跳动的炉火，听鬓发如银的你，亲口讲述属于你、属于别人、属于过去的故事。

这天晚上，你揉揉眼镜下老迈酸痛的眼睛，重重合上那本向你叙述他们故事的书，以出乎意料冷静稳定的手展开一张羊皮纸，决定给他写一封信。

亲爱的哈利·波特先生：

我是一位与你素昧平生的朋友。你不知道我，但我认识你，读到这里，你想必已哑然失笑了吧——请不要急，请听我说完接下来的话吧。它们是一个乏味的老太婆喋喋不休的呓语，可却是她不得不写下来、不得不交给你的呓语。

请听我说：我认识你。认识你的人太多啦，认识你的方式太多啦，我孙女下个月就要到霍格沃茨去了，她的魔法史课本上关于你的篇幅有整整三章。我说这些不是想恭维你，波特先生——我知道如果有选择，你一定、一定不会希望付出过去的代价换来被载入魔法史的成就。我只是想告诉你，我并不是通过魔法史、通过胜利播报、通过丽塔·斯基特的羽毛笔认识你（也许你已经对她今日新生产的一团垃圾有所耳闻，我为此郑重地向你道歉，那也同样是我写下这封信的原因）——或者说，不完全是。

我认识你，正如我认识你双亲的朋友们，你的母亲，你的父亲。

有一段话，你一定已经听得倦了，可我不得不再对你说一次，原谅一个顽固的老人吧——你看起来同你父亲一模一样。除了你的眼睛，你的眼睛像你妈妈。

几个月前，丽塔·斯基特——我相信你一定对这个名字有所耳闻，原谅我——曾拜访我，或许是听说我曾于你的双亲在校期间于霍格沃茨就读过吧，她想向我了解一些关于你父母亲人的事情，说是想写作一本还原“掠夺者”生平的书。我把我知道的告诉了她，并且很快就收到了她的回复——今天早上，一只横冲直撞的猫头鹰撞碎了我的吊灯，把她的新作扔在了我的膝盖上。我尽可能快地读完了它，思来想去，决定写下这封信。

时至今日，为我当初的轻信和愚昧后悔已毫无意义，我只能尽可能留下一些不会被篡改的书面文字，希望它们会被你读到，以此表达我微不足道的歉意。以此向我们共同爱过、爱着、并且还将继续爱下去的人们，致以微邈的问候。

你的母亲，莉莉，是我见过最迷人的姑娘。

我入校的时候，她已经是霍格沃茨的级长了，和莱姆斯·卢平先生一起镇定地指挥我们一年级新生避开旋转的楼梯登上格兰芬多塔楼。她有深红的头发和碧绿的眼睛，低头看向我们这些一年级小豆丁时神色也依然和蔼，而很快我就会知道，她在面对违反自己原则的事情时能够变得多么严厉和坚定。

你父亲留给我最初的印象正是那个在她行事原则边缘疯狂上蹿下跳的家伙——你有没有微笑起来呢？波特先生？听到你父亲留给我的印象并非是一个勇敢正直、招人喜爱的公子哥，而是一个火急火燎以种种笨拙把戏招惹你母亲的小笨蛋？

“你好吗，伊万斯？”

你父亲就是这样很早就教会了我们这些格兰芬多的小女孩如何辨别什么叫“拿腔拿调的深沉”，但这并不妨碍我们中大多数人在听到他滑稽的问话时咯咯地笑起来——说来惭愧，当时我在心底暗暗崇拜你的母亲，所以觉得他很无聊（此处落下一个由三笔墨水勾出的笑脸）。

同样觉得他很无聊的大概还有你的母亲。严格来说，我应该叫她伊万斯小姐或者波特夫人吧，可是，请原谅我在这里这样称呼你母亲，允许我用我曾于少女时代在自己幼稚的、充满渴望的小心脏里轻轻重复过不知凡几的称呼叫她：莉莉，莉莉。就像我时至今日，才终于有勇气写下你父亲的名字，詹姆。

莉莉觉得詹姆很幼稚，很傲慢。我相信她一定曾向和自己形影不离的朋友玛丽·麦克唐纳小姐抱怨过——关于这件事，我自然没有亲历，只是后来我恰好和麦克唐纳小姐成为了朋友（我知道，比起所谓“英雄的种子”，你可能更愿意从他们那里接过关于“友谊”的定义——所以，我越俎代庖，向您请求，不要相信斯基特关于麦克唐纳小姐的任何描述），她提起你母亲的时候，会带着怅然的笑容说起，她们曾在被子里分享过多少悄悄话呀。那时的莉莉不止一次在玛丽打趣她时，咬牙切齿地发誓，如果这世上只剩下一个人类叫詹姆·波特，那她宁愿选择与巨乌贼共度一生。因为波特实在太讨厌了，傲慢，自大，愚蠢，总是叫她难堪——

我也一度这样想，直到我看到我们对战斯莱特林的第一场魁地奇球赛。你父亲像一片轻盈的羽毛般升上天空，在矫健地向下滑翔并击进第一个球的时候，那个精彩的跟斗引起了全场热烈的掌声。见过他为格兰芬多拿分的人很少不会对他心生好感。我恰巧坐得离你母亲很近，我清晰地听见她在我后方，在我头顶，发出一声不屑的轻哼。

解说员的话我一直都记得：“格兰芬多的詹姆·波特打进了第一个球，说老实话，哥们，他用屁股打球都可以甩弗林特一百五十——”

球赛打到最后，小天狼星以一个岌岌可危的动作单膝撑着解说台灵活地躲避麦格教授来抢话筒的手，他狂放的大笑凭借声如洪钟的咒语传遍整个赛场：“教授，嘿！别挠那里，我要笑死了！没有我精彩的解说，詹姆那个大脑会萎缩的——得分了！干得漂亮，叉子！啊，梅多斯动了——她看到了金飞贼！”

当格兰芬多的多卡斯·梅多斯握着金飞贼升起来时，他胜利地挥动拳头，在我们这些一年级小姑娘惊恐地倒吸凉气的声音里失去平衡一下子栽倒，消失在解说台后，只有响亮的解说没有停止：“二百八十比一百，获胜者是——格兰芬多！”

他会摔断脖子的！我的朋友哭喊道，扑到栏杆上，握着魔杖的莉莉跳下座位，拍拍她的肩膀，眯起碧绿的眼睛逡巡场地，像只警惕的猫，现在想来，她一定早就预想到了吧——她是多么了解他们啊。

只是当时对此一无所知的我依然同样焦急地四顾，直到看到两团同样被风刮得乱七八糟的黑发浮现在看台后面。

你父亲小心地操纵着扫帚的平衡，嘴巴开开合合，隐约像是骂骂咧咧着诅咒，而你的教父以危险的动作懒洋洋地同他分享同一根扫帚，笑嘻嘻地揽过詹姆的肩膀，揉乱他的头发。

我认识的很多人都说，他们看起来像一对真正的兄弟。毫无疑问，这是对的。

我看见过你母亲的眼泪。

那同样是我一年级时候的事。一个夜晚，我因为在图书馆赶论文待到很晚，拖着疲惫的步子回到我们的塔楼，走进公共休息室时，我看到了莉莉。

她坐在火炉边一张舒适的大椅子上，像我当时那个年纪的小女巫们更习惯的一样，抱着膝盖，红发垂在胸口，看起来远比实际年龄瘦小。

她碧绿的眼睛映着明明暗暗的炉火，像一对静默的珠子。

我呆呆地站在门口望着她，直到她打个寒噤，忽然转头望向我。

抱歉……

没事的。她匆匆地用手背抹了一下侧脸，逆着炉火，朝我绽放出一个浅淡又真诚的笑脸来，你回来的好晚啊。

我窘迫地把手中的羊皮纸往身后塞塞：是……斯拉格霍恩先生的论文，我的魔药不太好……

她长长的睫毛翕动了一下，我惶恐地看见一团阴霾在她秀致的眉宇间掠过，然而下一刻她舒展了眉毛：解决了吗？

非洲树蛇皮遇上姜片的反应，原理我不是很……

老鼻涕虫怎么给你们布置这么难的作业？莉莉咕哝道，皱皱鼻子，拍拍面前的小桌子，对我说，来吧，我们一起看看。

那天晚上，莉莉帮我解决了我作业里不懂的问题，把羊皮纸交还给我时笑意盈盈，如果不是眼角泛红的痕迹，我实在不会相信我曾无意中目睹过她的眼泪。

第二天，我目睹了你的父母是如何在公共休息室一角真正吵架——不是你父亲嬉皮笑脸地凑上去搭讪，再被你母亲还以冷眼。你父亲握着拳头，第一次用气急败坏的声音对她说：伊万斯，你为什么不能看清鼻涕——斯内普就是个——

我知道他是什么样的人。莉莉冷冷道。

那么你——他迟疑地向前迈了一步，伸出手去，被她一把甩开。

我也知道你是什么人。波特。她咬牙切齿道。你或许——或许认为自己一直走在正确的路上，我也不否认，但是——

她刹住了。你父亲望着她，直到莉莉再度开口。

我和你们都没关系。别来烦我了。

她一甩红发，匆匆地离开了，埋着头不小心撞到了我，一声沙哑发抖的“抱歉”滑落，我看着她离开。神色复杂而晦涩的詹姆被留在身后。

我看见过你父亲的伤口。

那是我三年级的事。那时你的父母都已经是七年级的学生。那是圣诞节前，我第一次去霍格莫德。

伏地魔的势力渗透到霍格莫德大概是所有老师都没有料到的事情。当带着面具的黑袍巫师用魔杖指向我时，我几乎没有做出任何反应。

但你父亲的反应能力非常出色。

盔甲护身。这是他当时用的魔咒的名字。我记得非常清楚，随着一声响亮的撞击声，一道红光被反弹开来，我被一股大力扯着闪避到街角，接着被一个突然杀出来的人的背影笼罩。

你父亲站在我面前，与我之间隔着一个黑衣蒙面人，挑衅的声音依然清晰可闻：你的对手是我，白痴！

一道凶狠的魔咒打来，借着街角，你父亲把我一把按在墙上，迅速地一挥魔杖，又拉着我朝巷子里退去，我回头一顾，呼吸几乎都要断掉：这是个死胡同。

在我抓紧他的袍子提醒他之前，你父亲似乎也已有所反应，他的眼镜边框划过一丝光亮，我得以看见他骤然冷却的眼睛，

“砰！”

你流血了！当他用一个或许是来自佐科的烟雾弹混淆了那个蒙面巫师的视线，拉着我用幻影移形逃脱，我们双双跌坐在一处陌生的巷子里时，我摸到一手温热滑腻的东西，在反应过来那是什么之后，旋即带着哭腔惊叫起来。

啊，嗯……没事。他说这话的模样不像个没事的人，现在想来，你父亲是个怕疼的人呢，波特先生——詹姆龇牙咧嘴地朝我挤出一个笑容，用左手抬起魔杖点点大腿：恢复如初——咝——

他倒吸了一口冷气，我惊恐地看见他腿上仍然血流如注。

黑魔法。该死的。他低声骂了一句，眼里划过一缕阴霾。我努力克制着发颤的手把一块手帕递给他，他苍白地笑笑道声谢，接过去捂在腿上，很快，手帕上便漫开一片殷红。

我捂着嘴按下胸中欲发的尖叫。你父亲加倍用力地捂住腿，胡乱地挥动了一下那只完好的手：不要怕。流点血死不了人的。

我捂着嘴，下死命点点头，隔着朦胧的泪眼，几乎看不清他的表情。只感觉到一只手迟疑了片刻，慢慢慢慢落在我肩上。

我带了一样好东西。他小口哈着气，竭力镇定地告诉我，我们的援兵很快就会到。

他在长袍里抓摸了一下，摊开掌心，给我看一面小小的镜子。

我第二天清早很早就到校医院看詹姆·波特。隔着门板清晰地听到他响亮的哀嚎，我微微地笑起来：

不！我不同意！

你的反对无效。我扣门的手指顿在那里，只听莉莉——用一副竭力伪装得冷酷的口吻，继续说：黑魔法弄的伤口要慢慢恢复。

一声轻轻的闷响，詹姆好像自暴自弃一般把枕头摔在了床上。

伊万斯，如果这就是我人生中的最后一场比赛……

你不是还要带着英格兰队出线吗？

她轻轻地问，我第一次听到她用这样温和的口吻对他说话。那一刻，我的理智告诉我，是我该离开的时候了。但是——波特先生，原谅我——我必须向您诚实，我的卑劣阻止了我离开的脚步。

詹姆咕哝了一句。我听见莉莉的声音再次严厉起来，看在梅林的份上——

我想过了，我毕业后可能……可能暂时不去服务于球队。我对着冷冰冰的门板，用十三岁女孩的想象力勾勒出你父亲满不在乎似的耸肩的模样。而我那颗小小的心，也因为他的语气慢慢地揪起来。

伊万斯，你知道——

……嗯，我知道。

她说，用一片羽毛般轻快的语气打断他，那双碧绿眼眸闪闪发亮的模样一瞬间在我眼前鲜明如现。

后来我没有再听到什么声音，至于是因为他们因为其他的事中断了对话，还是因为我已经抱着我原本想放在救了我的那个人床头的东西慢慢顺着走廊走得远了——这两件事，已经没必要分清了。

我看见过你教父的笑容。

除了我已经向你提起过的，他在解说魁地奇比赛时的笑容，还有许多，许多。

你父亲赢球时他会笑，他们一起谋划了把格兰芬多长桌上的金杯子变成无数羽毛剔透的鸟儿送上天空时他会笑，挥手告别霍格沃茨时，他同样会露出笑脸——那时的邓布利多先生对全校学生祝酒，湛蓝的眼睛迎着头顶的天光闪闪发亮，语气坚定又平静地告诉他们这一届的毕业生，或许未来我们将会面对一段不短的、黑暗的日子，但是，请一定要相信太阳会出来。

那一刻布莱克学长是头扬得最高的那个人。他烟灰色的眼眸深处燃烧着一团小小的火苗，嘴角上挑，笑容锐烈又明亮。

很可惜我们同校的时间只有三年。我的室友在布莱克学长毕业时眼泪汪汪地盯着长桌那头他的侧脸，这样嘟哝道。我托着脸好笑地看着她，故意揶揄她：我打赌你很快就会从布莱克学长的阴影里走出来找到下一个目标的。

呸！她怒气冲冲地盯着我，我才没有那么肤浅！

我心知她对我真正的小心思一无所知，于是只是敷衍地应付了她几句，把注意力转移到面前的大米布丁上，透过那团浑浊的灰色，那些我曾经憧憬过的人戴着金红徽章、闪闪发亮的影子也就变得格外模糊，仿佛属于另一个世界。

而我由衷地盼望我们这两方世界共享同样的安宁快乐（这行字被重重划掉，读信者展信后将再也看不出痕迹）。

我今日提笔时，胸中尚还有些许不平，而写到这里，心中却已是一片宁静了。我原本的动机至为简单和卑劣：我只是想向您做一封卑琐无聊的自我剖白而已。可是到这宁静的夜里，随着我把那些事的点点滴滴慢慢想起，那些曾挑动我写这封信的无聊意气也像浑浊的河泥般静悄悄沉淀了下去。我把作为一个局外人，一个无名者所记住的，有关我们共同爱着的人们的故事记在这页纸头上，呈递给你，于此寄托一份荒诞而狂妄的愿景：盼你读到信时能忘记那些你我都不会相信的事情，而把手探入他们真实留下过的印记，借以感受那把炉灰的温暖，慢慢微笑起来。

如果我这冗长无聊的信能有幸被您读完，如果真的能抵折我此前的失言对您造成的困扰——我将心满意足。

致无限爱意

一位朋友

*这本来应该是一篇詹姆×你的尝试ORZ


End file.
